love
by Celandine N. Yukiko
Summary: [chap 03] Haise seorang Papa muda yang mengurus 4 orang anak yang susah di atur. Suatu hari bertemu dengan Arima tampa sengaja, yang membuat anak-anak haise cemburu karena kemodusan arima yang gagal. Akankah Arima mampu menaklukan si uke sekaligus mendapat restu dari para anak kecil itu?/father(?) Haise/kids Quinx/Arisasa
1. Chapter 1

**.Love.**

Raten : T

Disclamer : Ishida Sui.

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning : Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalian muntah, pasti ada bumbu Shonen-ai, EYD yang gak pernah bener, humor garing dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita, Papa Arima yang bersaing sama bocah-bocah yang statusnya anak si uke yang bikin Arima pusing kepala berbi –di kejar Arima—

Summary : Haise seorang Papa muda yang mengurus 4 orang anak yang susah di atur. Suatu hari bertemu dengan Arima tampa sengaja, yang membuat anak-anak haise cemburu karena kemodusan arima yang gagal. Akankah Arima mampu menaklukan si uke sekaligus mendapat restu dari para anak kecil itu?

.

.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

 **Don't** like, don't **read.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

"Maman… aku pingin makan~" Rengek gadis kecil berumur 7 tahunan itu di meja makan, sebari memainkan alat makannya.

"Iya sebentar ya… Saiko, ini juga sebentar lagi jadi kok." Jawab seorang lelaki yang di panggil 'Maman' itu.

"Mama… biar aku bantu." Ucap gadis berambut hijau lumut berumur 9 tahun tersebut mendekati sosok Mamanya.

"Ah… Baiklah, Tooru bisa bantu mengambil gelasnya saja." Sambil menunjuk arah spatulanya kearah yang di maksud.

"Mama… Aku juga mau bantu…" kali ini lelaki berumur 10 tahunan tersebut merengek ingin membantu, sebari menarik apron putih milik lelaki berumur 27 tahun itu dengan keras.

"Kalau begitu Ginshi bisa mengantar ini ke meja tidak?" sambil memberika satu sup tofu yang barusan di buat lelaki bersurai hitam-putih itu sebari tersenyum.

"Makanannya belum siap ya (aku sudah lapar)" kali ini anak kecil yang terakhir di apartemen kecil tersebut yang mengeluh, meski masih bermuka datar.

"Ini juga sudah selesai kok. Kuki" Ucapnya ceria semua makanannya ke meja makan.

"Nah, kita bisa makan sekarang… Dan Saiko, baca doa dulu sebelum makan." Sebari memarahi Saiko yang suka sekali mencuri star duluan kalau soal makan.

Pagi ini pemuda berumur 27 tahunan itu sudah di sibukkan dengan anak-anaknya yang susah di atur. Memang terkadang lelaki yang bernama lengkap Haise Sasaki itu merasa capek mengurus keempatnya. Tampa bantuan sesosok yang bisa di bilang ibu. Namun, Haise senang, karena bisa merasakan kehangatan ini dan bisa melupakan mendiang istrinya yang meninggal setelah Saiko –anak keempatnya— lahir. Dengan cekatan, Haise mengurus semua anak-anaknya. Kadang pernah terpikir menggandakan dirinya menjadi empat orang dengan sebuah jutsu dari anime tetangga. Tapi, berhubung ini faksi bukan bergenre fantasi. Maka hal tersebut tidak bisa di lakukan.

"AH…! Saiko…! Jangan mengaduk-aduk makananmu. Tooru, coba kau urus dia." Ucap haise panic saat dia tengah membersihkan dapur.

.

.

.

Hahaha…. Terkadang mengurus keluarga memang tak bisa di lakukan sendirian.

.

.

.

Keluarga kecil itu sudah mulai bersiap-siap meninggalkan rumah.

"Mama aku ingin di gendong~" Ucap gadis kecil berkucil twinttail itu semangat sebari mengangkat tanganya ke Haise.

"Saiko kan bisa jalan…. Ayo, nanti telat ke sekolah loh~" balas si surai hitam-putih itu sebari tersenyum lalu segera membuka pintu apartemen mereka. Lalu segera berjalan ke luar.

"Ginshi, berhenti berlari-lari." Ucap haise pada anak ke duanya yang bandel tersebut.

Lalu segera mengejarnya. Maka haise pun berlari mengerjarnya sebari meninggaklan anaknya yang lain. Karena dia tau, Tooru bisa mengurus sisanya meski dia anak ke tiga.

 **BRUK!**

Tabrakanpun tak terhindar saat Haise berbelok, apalagi dalam keadaan berlari. Lelaki bersurai hitam-putih itu segera saja jatuh tampa bisa mengontrol jatunya. Alhasi, Haise sukses jatuh menindih seseorang di bawahnya. Yang di ketahuinya adalah tetangga yang jarang sekali dia temui. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama (sekali) hingga…

"Maman, kok tidak mengejar Ginshi- _niichan_?"

Kaget.

Tampa sadar, lelaki berumur 27 tahun itu tegang dan segera lekas berdiri. Namun entah kenapa dia sial, atau gara-gara tidak bawa lucky item. Dia terpeleset dan jatuh kembali menimpa lelaki yang berada dibawahnya. Plus, dia berhasil menempelkan bibir mereka berdua.

Kuki yang merepakan pria paling dewasa di antara saudarapun segera menutup mata kedua adkinya. Meski dia terlihat tak acuh, lelaki bermata _Black Night_ tersebut Nampak menjaga keperawanan(?) mata adik-adiknya.

Segera saja, membenarkan posisisnya. Bibinyapun sedikit berdarah, mungkin karena terlalu mendadak. Jadi bisa di bilang ciuman itu menyakitkan karena agak tertabrak gigi sang korban. Haise benar-benar mengutuk kelereng siapa yang tergeletak tak berdosa saat dirinya terjatuh.

"Ma-maafkan saya Arima-san… saya tidak sengaja me-me…." Haisepun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mukanya memerah mengigat kejadian barusan.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah di pikirkan." Balas orang yang di tabrak, Alias Arima Kisho.

"Mama… kita bisa terlambat kesekolah (dan bisa kalian berhenti bermesraan, ada anak di bawah umur di sini)" ucap Kuki memecahkan kecanggungan antara Arima dan Haise saat ini.

"Ah… maaf. Saya harus pergi dulu." Langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badan lalu segera mengantar anak-anaknya pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Sasaki, apa kamu demam?" ucap lelaki berambut pirang.

"Ti-tidak kok Hide… a-aku cuman merasa di sini panas." Bantahnya. Haise masih saja memerah mukanya, padahal kejadian itu sudah berlalu beberapa jam yang lalu. Bahkan si surai silver yang menjadi korbannyapun tak mempersalahkannya.

"Jangan bohong deh—

.

.

.

.

Ah jangan-jangan kamu jatuh cinta ya?!"

.

.

.

.

 **TbC**

Hahaha….. nistanya saya di tengah deadline fanfic yang lain. Ini cerita spontan yang aku buat pas liat fan-art haise punya anak banyak(?)

Jangan tanya kenapa saya sifatnya jadi angin-anginan dalam membuat sebuah cerita multi chap yang entah kapan selesai. Jadi mohon di maklumi.

Apa? Alurnya kecepetan?

Mungkin ini bisa di bilang kekurangan ide(?)

.

.

.

Ada yang berkenan meripiu?

.

.

.

.

.

Salam Yukiko-chan XP


	2. Chapter 2

**.Love.**

Raten : T

Disclamer : Ishida Sui.

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning : Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalian muntah, pasti ada bumbu Shonen-ai, EYD yang gak pernah bener, humor garing dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita, Papa Arima yang bersaing sama bocah-bocah yang statusnya anak si uke yang bikin Arima pusing kepala berbi –di kejar Arima—

Summary : Haise seorang Papa muda yang mengurus 4 orang anak yang susah di atur. Suatu hari bertemu dengan Arima tampa sengaja, yang membuat anak-anak haise cemburu karena kemodusan arima yang gagal. Akankah Arima mampu menaklukan si uke sekaligus mendapat restu dari para anak kecil itu?

.

.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

 **Don't** like, don't **read.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

"Hide, berhentilah menggodaku…. Kita sedang di kantor." Ucap si surai hitam-putih sebari menahan malu di lihat oleh beberapa rekan kerjanya, karena suara Hide lumanyan bisa terdengar orang lain.

"Ayolah, hanya sebentar saja… lagipula, ketika lulus SMA kamu langsung menikah sama janda beranak tiga." Canda si surai pirang yang bernama lengkap Hideyoshi Nagachika, sebari merangkul pundak lelaki yang bisa di sebut sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Kamu seperti menghina mendiang istriku saja." Balas Haise sedih.

"Sudalah Sasaki, kamu harusnya mencari peganti mendiang istrimu. Aku selalu melihatmu kesusahan merawat mereka semua sendirian."

"…." Haise tidak membalas perkataan Hide. Dia tau, si pirang pasti sedikit khawatir dengan keaadaannya menjadi _single parent_. Mengurus anak bukanlah pekerjaan yang gampang, apalagi mengurus empat anak sekaligus yang belum puber. Untunglah Haise menyukai anak kecil. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia tega mencincang(?) anak asuhnya. Awalnya Haise sangat kesulitan mengurus semuanya sendiri. Bahkan sampai sempat di marahi atasan, karena sering sekali melakukan kesalahan. Untungnya beberapa teman yang bersedia membantu untuk mengurus anak-anaknya.

"Hoi… Sasaki, kamu dengar aku?" tanya Hide membangunkannya dari lamunan.

"Eh apa?" tanyanya, Haise baru sadar kalau lengan sahabatnya sudah tidak berada di pundaknya.

"Itu loh… salah satu investor besar di perusahaan ini datang." Ucap si pirang sebari menunjuk se sosok lelaki berperawakan tinggi berambut putih berkacama mata yang sangat di ketahui oleh si surai hitam-putih.

"Namanya Arima Kisho" tampa sengaja kedua sahabat itu mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Eh, Sasaki kau sudah ta— eh kok malah sembunyi?" Tanyanya kaget ketika pemuda bernama lengkap Haise Sasaki segera menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh lelaki bernama Arima. Sebari berkeringat dingin. Haise segera menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi kepada Hide. Tentunya masih dengan bersembunyi di bawah meja kerja si surai hitam-putih. Termasuk adegan ciuman tanpa segaja itu.

"Oh… begitu rupanya… pantas saja, bibirmu sedikit berdarah."

"Kalian sedang apa di bawah meja?" tanya seorang karyawati kantor berambut biru pendek tersebut. Yang di sambut teriakkan kaget kedua orang yang sedang sembunyi di bawah meja. Terdengar juga suara **DUK..!** keras dari meja tempat mereka sembunyi.

"Maaf deh… Touka- _chan_ , kita sedang ada rahasia antar lelaki yang harus di jelaskan di bawah meja." Jawab Hide ngawur. Haise masih saja mengelu-elus kepalanya yang berciuman dengan meja itu.

"Kalau kalian tidak kerja, nanti akan di pecat loh dari perusahaan." Balas Touka sebari memberikan setumpuk dokumen. "nih, kerjakan…. Ini hukuman kalian yang mengobrol di saat jam kerja." Lanjutnya.

"Sebanyak ini…?!" Ucap Haise kaget melihat tumpukan menara yang bertuliskan lembar kerja yang harus mereka selesaikan berdua.

"Itu sih masih belum sebarapa… mau aku tambah lagi tumpukannya?"

"Tidak, ini cukup!" ucap keduannya mantap.

"Ayo cepat kerjakan!" lalu gadis bernama lengkap Kirishima Touka itu segera pergi dari meja kerja kedua sahabat sedari Orok tersebut.

"Kita lanjutkan saja deh setelah pekerjaan kita selesai , _Bro._ " Ucapan Hide ada benarnya, jika mereka tak segera mengerjakan seluruh dokumen di berikan Touka yang merangkap jadi sekertaris direktur. Bisa di pastikan mereka akan mengemis di jalanan kota, karena tidak memiliki pekerjaan.

Merekapun mulai segera mengerjakan setumpuk lembar kerja yang di berikan sekertaris cantik namun Tsundere tersebut. Suara ketikkan mendominasi di tempat mereka bekerja, meski terdengar beberapa orang yang mengobrol, melangkah dan beberapa suara lainnya. Surai hitam-putih milik Haise terlihat berkeringat, mungkin karena hari ini musim panas. Yang meski perusahaan memasang _AC_ di tempat dirinya bekerja, namun masih saja terasa panas.

Tak terasa sudah waktunya jam kerja berakhir, si pemuda bermata black night itu masih fokus mengerjakan tugasnya yang belum selesai.

"Sasaki, kamu berniat lembur lagi?" Tanya si pemilik bermata madu, sebari memberikan minuman kaleng dingin.

"Tidak kok… sebentar lagi juga selesai. Kamu jalan ajah dulu." Balas haise tanpa bertatap mata langsung dengan si pirang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Oke..! oh ya, ini untukmu… aku simpan di disini ya.." sebari tersenyum, Hide segera meletakan minuman tersebut di meja kerja Haise. Lalu segera berjalan keluar.

"Sasaki...! cepatlah menikah lagi ya~" sebari cengegesan Hide segera lari sebelum sahabatnya itu melempar sisa dokumen yang belum selesai ke arahnya.

"Mou…!" Haise lalu melanjutkan mengerjakan sisa kerjanya.

Semua karyamwan dan karyawati di sekeliling Haise sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Hanya tinggal dirinya sendirian di kantor. Kata _lembur_ di kamus hidup Haise Sasaki bukanlah hal baru di lakukan. Makanya di sering membuat sarapan sekaligus makan siang dan makan malam, jikalau dirinya tiba-tiba lembur. Suasana kantor perusahaan sangatlah sepi yang mungkin, atau bahkan bisa mengalahkan kuburan di kompleks rumahnya. Kalau saja suara ketikkan dari keyboard komputer itu membuat suasana tidak terlalu mencekam. Kalau seandainya ada hantu yang numpang lewat di kantor si surai hitam-putih.

"Akhirnya selesai juga."

Haise segera merapihkan diri dan segera meninggalkan kantor. Kali ini dia tak berlari seperti biasa dia lakukan. Masih trauma kalau dia menabrak orang lain lagi. Apalagi yang di tabraknya tadi pagi itu adalah investor besar perusahaannya. Bisa mati di pecatlah dirinya, kalau investor terbesar perusahaan mengatakan hal memalukan itu kepada direktur perusahaan. Mungkin tidak hanya di pecat. Penghinaanpun mungkin dia dapat.

Arloji milik Hiase menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tanda bahwa anak-anaknya mungkin sudah tertidur semua.

Mungkin,

Tapi mengingat Saiko _–anak terakhirnya—_ terlampau manja itu, pasti akan menungguinya hingga pulang. Jalanan kota masih saja agak ramai. Terlihat saja jalanan yang masih di penuhi pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang.

Haise masih berjalan di jalanan kota. Dia melanggerakkan kakinya dengan cepat, dia berharap anaknya tidak menungguinya seperti biasa.

 **TIN…! TIN…!**

Suara klakson mobil terdengarnyaring di samping Haise. Kaca mobil tersebut segera turun yang menampakkan sesosok pria yang menyetir mobil sendiri dan segera menunjuk kearah Haise. Haise hanya bisa membeku, karena Pria itu adalah Malaikat kematiannya keluar dari perusahaan –bukan— Dia hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki pengaruh yang besar dalam hidup pemuda bersurai hitam-putih yang tak lain Arima Kisho.

"A-Arima _-san_ …!" refleks, Haise berteriak memanggil nama si silver.

"Niklah." _To the point._

"Eh… tapi" ucap Haise agak mau satu mobil sama sang investor besar.

"Bukannya kita tinggal di apartemen yang sama."

"…." Haise tanpa berkata sepatah katapun segera menaiki mobil berwarna hitam milik si pria berkacamata tersebut. Sebari misa-misu _–dengan sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya—_ mengutuk dirinya bisa satu apartemen dengan pria yang namanya berarti kesatria. Mungkin dia harus menabung untuk kedepannya agar bisa pindah apartemen.

"Kau belum memakai sabuk pengamanmu." Ucapan Arima membuatnya tersadar dari lamuannya.

"Eh… ah..! maaf!" tangan haise segera saja mencari sabuk pengan di mobil. Terlihat si surai hitam-putih gugup sekali.

Arima yang melihatnya gugup dan bahkan seperti susah mencari di mana tali sabuk pengaman mobil. Segera saja membantu. Karena mobil miliknya masih berhenti, jadi Arima bisa leluasa bergerak tanpa khawatir menabrak sesuatu di jalan. Lengan Arima segera mengambil sabuk pengaman yang berada di sebelah kiri haise yang membuat keduah wajah mereka hampir bertabrakan. pipi Haise memerah malu karena terlihat bodoh di hadapan pria berumur 32 tahun itu.

' _Kami-sama_ , tolonglah jangan mngerjain aku terus dong.' Batin Haise yang sudah memerah sekali wajahnya, karena tidak kuat menahan malu. Selama perjalanannya di dalam mobil mewah Arima. Apalagi, lelaki berumur 27 tahun itu tak punya topic pembicaraan yang bisa menghilangkan kecangungan di antara mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. Lalu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk. Di dalam lift, mereka lagi-lagi berdua. Setidaknya biasanya ada sepupunya yang tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan mereka, biasa menyapa Haise di jam-jam segini, di kala Haise lembur.

"Oh, ya." Ucapan Arima memecahkan keheninggan di dalam lift, membuat Haise kaget.

"YA…!" segera menjawab.

"Namamu siapa." Pertanyaan Arima membuat Haise bengong beberapa saat, sampai kedua bola matanya berkedip tiga kali.

"Ah… nama Saya Haise Sasaki." Ucap si surai hitam-putih sebari membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak perlu formal begitu."

 **Thing…!**

Suara pintu lift terbuka, merekapun melangkah keluar dari dari lift. Langkah Haise terhenti di kamar berpapan nama bertulis Sasaki.

"Arima- _san_ , terima kasih telah mengantarku…. _Oyasumi nasai_." Pamit Haise segera membuka pintu. Saat Haise akan masuk, lengan kirinya di tarik. Kejadian itu sangatlah cepat, tampa sadar bibir mereka bertemu kembali. Ciuman itu hanya sebatas menempoelkan bibir mereka.

"Kalau begitu, _Oyasumi._ " Segera arima membuka pintu apartemennya yang berada di samping pintu kamar Haise.

Langsung saja pipi Haise memerah hebat. 'A-A-A-A-A-A-Apa Itu?!' Batin Haise tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Lalu melangkah ke apartemennya. Hal yang paling horror saat ini tengah terjadi, haise bisa melihat se sosok gadis kecil berkucir _twintail i_ tu tengah memandang kearahnya. Setelah itu si surai ungu segera berlari masuk ke dalam. Sepertinya dia melihat hal yang tak pantas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nee~ Haise- _chan_ , kemarin Saiko bercerita kalau kau berciuman dengan seorang pria." Ucapan mendadak dari seorang gadis berambut sepundak itu sukses membuat lelaki bersurai hitam-putih itu menyemburkan kopi yang di pesannya.

"Ih~ jorok deh…!" sebari memberikan tisu ke Haise. Mereka berdua saat ini berada di café terkenal di pusat kota.

"I-itu cuman ciuman selamat malam." Jawab Haise mencoba meluruskan kesalahan yang terjadi.

"Ah… es-kopi ku sadah habis… Irimi _-san_ …! Aku pesan es-kopi lagi…!" uacapnya kea rah seorang wanita berparas cantik beramburt hitam lurus. Yang di balas anggukan.

"Yukiko- _chan_ , itu sudah es-kopi yang ketiga." Ucap Haise yang sweatdrop melihat tingkah sepupunya.

"Tidak masalah 'kan? Lagipula hari ini panas, jadi wajar." Wanita bernama Yukiko itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Jadi, Pria yang di maksud Saiko itu siapa? … jangan-jangan Hide- _kun_?! Hm-hm…. Aku sudah tau kalau dia menyimpang." Lanjutnya Sebari mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Pertama, Hide itu masih normal… bisahkah tak perlu berpikir aneh seperti itu. Pantas saja kau tidak menikah di usia yang udah cukup tua." Sindi pemuda bermata _Black night_ kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Haise _-chan,_ kamu jahat sekali… jadi siapa orang itu?" terlihat tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengfan kata Haise barusan.

"Arima Kisho." Sebari menyeruput kopi pesanannya kembali.

"Ah… Arima kah… dia itu _Seme_ yang agresif ya….. Sampai di cium gitu di depan anakmu."

"…" Haise tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak mendasar. Jika di tanya kenapa gadis berambut coklat itu berpikir seperti itu. Pasti akan di jawab _'firasatku'_

"Oh… ya ngomong-ngomong, anak-anakmu tidak kau bawa?" tanya Yukiko penasaran

"Mereka sedang pergi ke jalan-jalan dengan Kakeknya." Jawab Haise malas. Seorang lelaki datang membawa pesanan Yukiko. Lalu dengan segara meminumnya.

"Oh… ya, Saiko juga sudah bilang pada kakak-kakaknya… mungkin ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik. Sepertinya anak-anakmu sedang siap tempur menghadang Arima- _san_ mu~"

Haise sebenernya tak mengerti maksud ucapan sepupunya, tapi yang pasti itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat gawat yang dapat mengganggu hubungan nya dengan Arima.

mungkin setelah ini, tidak ada libur yang tenang lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu usaha apa yang di maksud oleh sepupu tercinta Haise?

Kita tunggu di chap depan….! *di lempar ke jurang*

 **.To be Continue**

Yatta…!

Akhirnya di lanjut juga. Maaf banget kalau banyak kesalahan di chap kemarin. Karena factor males baca kembali. Mungkin ini juga sama ajah dengan kemarin.

Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan lagi mengeritik tulisanku.

.

Special buat Papa(?) Tunjung saya yang baru ultah~ *Papa di sini bukan cowok*

.

.

.berkenan me-ripiu?

.

.

.

 **Special Omake:**

Keesokan paginya setelah acara ciuman antara Arima dan Haise.

Pagi itu aktifitas keluarga Sasaki sangatlah terlihat bisa. Sang Maman(?) yang sibuk memasak sebari memanggil para malaikat kecilnya untuk segera bangun dari mimpi indah mereka. Dan yang paling awal tetaplah Tooru, anak gadis Haise yang bernomer urut tiga itu segera membantunya menyiapkan meja. Di susul Ginshi yang seperti biasa menarik Apron berwarna putih yang di kenakan lelaki berumur 27 tahun tersebut dengan paksa. Dan yang terakhir datang adalah Saiko, anak paling terakhir, sekaligus anak kandung Haise itu segera memeluk si surai hitam-putih yang tengah menata meja.

Eh… kalian bertanya tentang anak kedua Haise?

Oh… Kuki memang sudah ada semenjak Ginshi yang berteriak berisik ingin membantu Haise dan adik-adiknya di dapur. Namun dia tidak ingin mengikuti jejak adik-adiknya.

Gengsi lah…

Apa kata dunia kalau dia manja sama Orangtuanya?

"Maman~ kemarin Maman sama siapa~" Tanya Saiko manja, setelah dia menghabiskan sarapannya. Dan kembali memeluk ' _Maman_ 'nya yang saat ini berada di pintu apartemen mereka.

"Ah… I-i-itu cuman teman kerja kok." Ucap Haise masih gugup. Apakah anaknya ini masih mengingat jelas kejadian semalam.

"Memang ada apa kemarin ada apa, Saiko?" Tanya Tooru penasaran yang kali ini tengah memakai sepatunya.

"Kemarin Saiko liat Maman di—"

"AH… sudah jam segini...! kalian cepat berangkat.!" Potong Haise ketika Anaknya akan menceritakan memalukannya tadi malam.

"Ta-Tapi Ma, kita masih pagi." Protes Ginshi yang sudah selesai memasangkan sepatunya.

"Bukankah lebih baik berangkat pagi… Ayo jangan malas." Bulir-bulih keringat mulai membasahi wajah Haise yang artinya dia tidak nyaman dengan situasi sekarang.

Dengan cepat, lenganya dengan cekatan mengunci pintu dan segera mengantar mereka ke sekolah lalu **BANG!** …. Masalah dirinya berciuman dengan sang investor terbesar diperusahaannya pun hilang.

Tapi sepertinya, _Kami-sama_ tidak mengijinkannya. Bagaikan di dalam acara komedi _romantic_ atau bahkan _romantic_ drama. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi _semen_ nya nanti di masa depan itu, rasanya _Awkward_ banget. Apalagi jika di sekitarnya ada anak-anak yang harus tetap terjaga kesuciannya(?).

"A-A-Arima _-san_. _O-O-ohayou gozaimasu_." Sedikit menunduk.

" _Ohayou,_ Haise." Balasnya memberi salam.

"Maman… kalau tidak salah. Yang Saiko lihat orang ini yang mencium Maman semalam." Ucap Saiko polos sebari menunjuk kearah Arima.

"EH…?!" sepertinya ketiga kakak Haise terlihat shock mendengar kenyataan pahit. Bahwa Mamannya tercinta. Sudah tidak perjaka lagi bibirnya setelah sepeninggalan Rize itu sesuatu yang heboh banget, apalagi kali ini ber _Gender_ Lelaki. Bisa di bayangkan apa yang akan di pikirkan anak kecil mungkin berpikir. Ini hal biasa, namun ada satu anak yang tidak. Dia adalah Kuki muda yang bertindak sebagai pelindung Maman tercinta. Segera saja dia melangkah ke depan dan menarik Haise.

"Papa… kita bisa terlambat sekolah." Ucap Kuki sebari memperlihatkan jam yang bergambar tokoh kartun kesukaannya.

"Ah iya… Sa—aku permisi dulu Arima- _san_ … lain kali kita mengobrol kembali." Segera saja mereka berlima pergi meninggalkan Arima yang berbalut baju santai.

Andai saja kalau Haise bukanlah orang dewasa, mungkina akan berteriak seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat uang jajan. Karena pria berumur 27 tahun itu sangatlah bersyukur sekali pada Kuki yang menyeretnya di situasi seperti tadi.

Namun di sisi lain justru berbeda. Kuki terlihat sebal di sepanjang jalan kenangan –woy! salah narasi—, entah kenapa _Kokoro_ Kuki terasa panas melihat pria berambut silver tadi.

Mungkin dia tak ingin mamanya tercinta teralihkan oleh lelaki lain(?)

Senyuman sinis pun terukir di wajah Kuki kecil, untunglah si surai hitam-putih tak menyadarinya. Ginshi yang berjalan di sebelahnyapun hanya bisa merinding dengan sang kakak. Kuki berencana menjauhkan Arima dari Haise. Dengan memanfaatkan adik-adiknya.

Seperti apakah ceritanya?

Tunggu chap depan kembali~

.

.

.

 **Salam Yukiko-chan XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Entah kenapa malah jadi mogok nulis fanfic bersama puluhan fanfic lain yang terlantar. Apalagi liburan pas bulan puasa plus mengurus ponakan yang masih kecil dan membuat diriku stress.**

 **Love.**

Raten : T

Disclamer : Ishida Sui.

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning : Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalian muntah, pasti ada bumbu Shonen-ai, EYD yang gak pernah bener, humor garing dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita, Papa Arima yang bersaing sama bocah-bocah yang statusnya anak si uke yang bikin Arima pusing kepala berbi –di kejar Arima—

Summary : Haise seorang Papa muda yang mengurus 4 orang anak yang susah di atur. Suatu hari bertemu dengan Arima tanpa sengaja, yang membuat anak-anak haise cemburu karena kemodusan arima yang gagal. Akankah Arima mampu menaklukan si uke sekaligus mendapat restu dari para anak kecil itu?

.

.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

 **Don't** like, don't **read.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

Sasaki Kuki, 12 tahun. Saat ini mengalami sebuah krisis. Dimana krisisi tersebut melibatkan sosok yang telah mengubah pandangannya, Yaitu Maman Haise tercinta kita. Otak cerdasnya sudah berpikir seribu satu cara unruk menghalangi niat kotor sang pangeran berambut putih _–sebutan sang adik paling kecil—_ , dekat-dekat dengan sang putri salju _–kali ini itu adalah sebutan dari Kuki sendiri ketika dia membaca buku dongeng milik Tooru—._

Kuki kecil sangatlah hati-hati dalam membuat rencana jebakan, agar tidak di curigai sang Predator. Dengan otak jenius turunan Papa kandung yang entah siapa(?). yang membuatnya bersemedi tujuh hari tujuh malam yang membuat sang Maman kualahan untuk membuatnya keluar kamar.

Dan akhirnya, sebuah niatan nistapun terpikirkan olehnya.

 **Sekali lagi** , Kuki jenius minta di gampar ini pun sudah mendapatkan beberapa cara _nista_ yang beberapa tak masuk akal dan juga paling kejam, sekejam Akashi dari fandom tetangga. Dia bisa menjauhkan sebuah hama kecil.

Jangankan Hama, Seekor Naga pun bakal dia lawan asal demi keselamatan _**lubang**_ keperawanan sang maman tercinta *Kuki bahasamu terlalu dewasa!*

Dengan menggunakan sang adik sebagai pasukan tambahan dalam mensukseskan rencana. Kuki mungkin bisa saja menghapus nama Arima Kisho dari ingatan Sang Maman tercinta.

Lalu terdengar ketawanya si rambut Raven dengan keras memenuhi kamar miliknya dengan adik pertamanya _–Ginshi—._ Suara tertawanya sangatlah mirip sekali dengan seorang penjahat yang mengalahkan pahlawan kesiangan. Sampai-sampai Ginshi mengungsikan dirinya ke kamar adik-adik perempuannya, berjaga-jaga kalau penyebab sang Kakak yang terkadang _Cool_ sampai _Cooler_ dan yang parah sih _Coolest_ itu bisa saja menularkan penyakit nistanya satu keluarga. Membanyangkannya saja Ginshi sudah merinding duluan.

.

Hari pertama rencanapun di mulai. Arima Kisho yang menjadi tersangka utama saat ini berada di dalam rumah mereka. Sang Maman yang terlalu baik _–atau o'on—_ tidak menyadari aura tak senang antara Kukinya dan Arima. Bahkan ada sebuah kilatan sedikit, saat mereka melihat satu sama lain.

"Arima _-san_ , Silahkan duduk," Ucap Haise sebari mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa apartemen mereka.,

Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik ini adalah etika biasa di lakukan, tapi tidak bagi Kuki sendiri.

"Ck, " Kuki langsung berdecih kearah sang Hama.

Karena dia baru saja keluar dari sarang per-semedian. Kuki masih belum mempersiapkan apa-apa untuk menjauhakan Arima.

"Maman~ Aku ingin di suapin~" Ucapan Siko memecahkan Lamunan Haise. Terlihat Haise manja sekali terhadap duda manis incara semua seme, Haise Sasaki yang saat ini menaruh makanan di meja makan.

"Iya sebentar ya… Nanti di suapi kalau sudah selesai menaruh makanan ya sayang." Balas Haise dengan Keibuan. Si surai hitam-putih sibuk menaruh piring sebari membawa Saiko yang memeluk kakinya dengan erat.

Entah kenapa malah terpikir di benak Arima. Sosok duda di hadapannya sangatlah cocok untuk peran ibu. Apalagi dia memakai apron yang pas sekali dengan dirinya, meski berwarna hitam polos. Kalau seandainya dia memakai apron berwarna merah berenda-renda pokadot. Pasti makin manis apalagi tidak apa-apa di baliknya dan lalu PIIIIPPP…

Ehm…! kembali ke jalur rating T.

Meski bergender COWOK. Kayaknya Arima harus segera pergi ke dokter jiwa demi kelangsungan hidupnya kelak.

.

.

Lain di hati, Lain di mata..

Eh salah, … lain di Arima, lain pula di Kuki. Kejadian ini terlalu mendadak. Mungkin dia akan mengawasi pergerakan adiknya.

"Om Arima, Ayo main sama Ginshi!" ucapnya gembira.

"Ginshii! Jangan begitu, tidak sopan!" ucap Haise agak marah di dapur.

"Tidak apa-apa Haise…. Ayo main sama Om." Ucap Arima lalu langsung mengangkat Ginshi ke punggungnya dan dia pun tertawa.

"Ck, belum juga jadian, sudah seenaknya memanggil nama Depan Maman." Ucap Kuki pelan, sebari misa-misu. Tooru yang kebetulan duduk di sofa berseblahan dengannya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dengan kelakuan kakaknya yang agak aneh terkadang kalau menyangkut sang Maman akhir-akhir ini. contohnya beberapa bulan-lalu. Seorang lelaki yang entah manusia atau bukan kerena kenarsissannya membuat Kuki turun tangan karena kelakuan yang di luar batas.

'Untunglah Om Arima sedang sibuk main dengan Ginshi _-nii_.' Batin Tooru lalu kembalikan pandangannya kearah TV yang sedang menampikan acara kesukaannya.

"Semuanya, makanan sudah siap!... Saiko, sudah jangan peluk kakiku terus." Ucapnya sebari mengusap rambut Saiko lembut.

"Hore makan…!" Ginshi yang sedang asik berada di punggung Arima langsung semangat dan langsung segera turun.

Tooru dan Kuki yang sedang menonton TV pun mulai berpindah ke meja makan. Di susul Arima.

"Maaf ya, Ginshi tidak sopan terhadap Anda." Sebari membungkukkan badan ke arima ketika dia sampai ke ruangan.

"Tidak Apa-apa." Ucap Arima datar.

"Mamam, ayo cepat… Saiko mau lanjut main _game_!" sebari menarik menari Apron Haise dengan keras.

"Iya sebentar." Lalu segera menaruh aprounnya ke tempat semula.

Seperti yang sudah di perkirakan, Saiko pasti akan manja sekarang. Dan dia cukup duduk bersebelahan dengan sang Maman agar Arima tak bisa dekat-dekat. Lelaki bersurai hitam-putih itu telah kembali dan hendak duduk di antara Kuki dan Saiko.

"Kuki- _nii_ , pindah… aku juga mau duduk sebelahan dengan Om Arima…!" sebuah panah telah menancap keras di hati Kuki kecil kita. Betapa sakit banget lawan karisa Papa Arima yang di keluarkan berlebihan.

"Ah, Saiko jangan seperti itu. Tidak sopan. Ayo minta maaf sama Kuki." Ucap Haise.

"Ngak mau! Aku mau duduk sebelahan sama Om Arima HUWEEEE~"

"Saiko jangan nagis dong, telinga _Nii-chan_ sakit dong!" Ucap ginshi yang berada di samping kiri Arima.

"Ya ampun, diem ngak kamu Saiko!" bentak Kuki yang berada di sebelah kanan Arima. Dan membuat tangisan.

"Sudah Saiko, kan duduknya sama _Nee-chan_. Nanti _Nee-chan_ temani main _game_ deh." Ucap Tooru yang berada di samping Saiko.

"Kuki, kamu ngalah saja ya…" sebuah permintaan ya tidak terdugapun keluar dari mulut Haise.

"Sebenarnya itu anak kenapa sih selama aku bersemedi?" Tanya Kuki agak berbisik dan mengacuhkan tangisan Saiko yang masih berlanjut.

"Mungkin karena kemari-kemarin Saiko main game terbaru yang di berikan Arima-san dan menemaninya seharian penuh." Ucapnya polos.

"ck, ternyata yang paling kecil sudah di sogok toh. Hilang sudah satu prajuritku." Bisik Kuki makin pelan.

"Kamu tadi ngomong apa?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok…. Baiklah aku pindah." Ucap Kuki terpaksa.

"HORE..!" langsung saja Saiko mendorong Kuki dari kursi dan menempatinya. "Maman ayo cepet duduk sama Saiko!" ucapnya gembira sebari menarik kursi mendekatinya.

"Iya, iya…" lalu mebantu Kuki berdiri. Masih saja wajah Kuki misa-misu berjalan duduk di samping -lagi sang gadis yang paling dewasa di sini haruslah sabar sabar dalam hal tidak langsung kabur ke kamar gara-gara Aura sang kakak yang nyeremin.

Setelah Haise duduk di sebelah kanan Saiko. Lengan kecil putri keduanya segera memeluk lengannya dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu hal yang lebih mengejutkan lengan kirinya juga memeluk lengan kanan kanan Arima juga di peluk.

"Maman nikah saja dengan Om Arima." Ucapnya gembira.

Baru saja Kuki meminum segelas air putih untuk mendinginkan sejenak pikirannya, mendadak langsung menyemburkannya ke wajah Ginshii.

.

.

 **WHAT THE HELL?!**

.

.

Sebuah restu dari seorang gadis kecil ini akan membukakannya sedikt menuju pelaminan(?).

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Entah dapat dari mana ini plot nista setelah sebulan tidak menulis cerita. Ya ampun aku ngak bisa bayangin ini.

Maaf ya kalau malah kebablasan jadi lama gara-gara terlena dengan liburan (atau lebih tepat capek ngurusin ponakan). Apalagi, hobi baru saya itu nge-Idol di TsukiAni. Habis aku ngak bisa melepaskan diriku dari Aoi Shouta akhir-akhir ini.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

/Langsung ngejar personel Gravy ma procella/

.

.

.

 **Salam Yukiko-chan .**


End file.
